Sleepless Night
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Implied Eve/Will] On a sleepless night, Eve and Will play Truth or Dare.


**Sleepless Night**

_Fandom: Eve_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Pairing: Implied Eve/Will (if you squint, it's there)_

_Word count: 755_

_Summary: On a sleepless night, Eve and Will play Truth or Dare. Implied Eve/Will ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: I am literally obsessed with these two. And now there's an Eve archive! YAY! :D Hope you enjoy this little thing. **

**I didn't really like the ending, but hopefully people who read this will like it. I decided to keep the Eve/Will at the level it is in the show right now - more of an undercurrent, developing thing.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Eve. All I own is my ability to procrastinate.**

* * *

It was just one of those nights. Will couldn't sleep. He was tired - he _knew_ that he was tired - yet every time he closed his eyes something, whatever that might be, would drag him back to the land of the living.

With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed, running a hand through his hair, stumbling slightly across the landing and down the stairs. Luckily, there was one member of the household who never slept. _Lucky her._ She never had to contend with the nights where a person lay in bed and could not sleep, who's brain refused to stop working long enough for them to fall into the world of dreams.

Eve was sitting on the sofa when Will entered the room, staring at the television, which was switched on to the twenty-four hour news channel with the sound muted. Her gaze snapped away from the screen when she noticed him there.

"Isn't this a time when humans are supposed to be in bed?" Was the first thing she said, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Couldn't sleep." He slumped down on the sofa next to her. "What are you watching this for?"

"Learning about human information. I could not find anything else to occupy my time." They exchanged a nod, and sat in companionable silence for a while after. Eve's gaze had returned to the bright picture on the screen, her brow wrinkled as she concentrated on the red and white headline banner rolling across the bottom of the screen.

"I have an idea," Will said suddenly. "We could play Truth or Dare."

This got her attention. "What is that?"

"It's a game I played as a kid."

"How does it work?"

"We take it in turns to ask each other Truth or Dare. C'mon. Let's try it. Ask me."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He waited a few seconds, before prompting her. "Now you ask me a question."

Eve thought for a moment. "What is the name of a seven sided shape?"

"Not those kind of questions! Personal questions. Like, I don't know, what's my favourite colour, what's my favourite food, that sort of thing."

"Alright. What is your favourite colour?"

"Light blue. Okay. Now I ask you. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm..." He leaned back against the sofa, thinking. "What's the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

"The human fascination with playing video games," she said, after a moment of thought. Will shook his head, laughing to himself at her answer. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to..." Her eyes darted around the room for inspiration, landing on the bowl on the coffee table. "...eat some ice cream."

He frowned. "That's not exactly a hard dare, is it?"

"Ice cream is a most unpleasant substance. A dare is meant to be something unpleasant, isn't it?"

"Ice cream is only unpleasant for you," Will reminded her, but he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and ate it anyway. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you happy?"

Eve frowned. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

He shrugged. "I just wondered if you were happy living here with us or not. Y'know, whether you liked it here."

"Should I not like it?"

"It's up to you."

She seemed to be in deep thought for the next thirty seconds. "I find it pleasant living here," she said suddenly, nodding.

"Oh. Good."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you afraid of anything?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Well, yeah. Of course I am. Everyone is. Lily's afraid of spiders; Dad's afraid of thunder and lightning; even Katherine's afraid of something. Everyone is afraid of something." Eve's gaze slid to the floor.

"I am afraid sometimes," she replied suddenly.

"Of what?"

"Of being sent away." Her voice was quiet. "Being sent away and you not coming with me - and then being taken apart."

He opened his mouth to reply, to try and console her in some way, but he quickly shut it again with a sigh. He couldn't promise Eve that Katherine would never find out about her, because that would be a lie. Katherine was perfectly capable of finding out the truth about his "cousin", and, when - no, _if_ \- she did, there wasn't going to be much he could do to stop her from taking Eve apart and selling her off. He reached out and squeezed her hand instead.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked quietly.

"Truth."

"You do know that you're my favourite person in the entire world, don't you?"


End file.
